Averian Strikes Back: Kentaro attacks Kenji!?
This article, , is a stand-alone chapter set during the earliest stages of Bleach: War of the Worlds, with its timeline placement set in the weeks following Shigeru Yūdai's departure to secretly infiltrate the Imawashī. It features Kenji Hiroshi and Kentaro Hiroshi as the primary protagonist and antagonist respectively, with Ino Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori serving as support. Averian and, to a lesser extent The Outsider, serve as behind-the-scenes villains. Kentaro's friends, namely Riki Nagakura, Jinta Kanō, Harumi Kazuki and Ashni appear at the end, thus setting up Kentaro's own adventures independent of his father's adventures. ---- "I'm worried about Kentaro." Ino may as well have been talking to herself. Kenji was embroiled in his own thoughts; likely how he was going to triumph against Averian now that he was openly appearing on the front lines. She sighed and opted instead to seek out her son. Kentaro hadn't been the same since Shigeru left. He'd always been angry -- especially towards Kenji -- but the last week had done much to erode an already shaky relationship between father and son. She didn't know how he managed it but Kentaro had figured out that Kenji had had a hand in Shigeru's departure and he'd rebelled like never before since. She recalled the conversation she and Kenji had just the other day: "I do try, Ino." Kenji maintained. "Its very difficult when every attempt to break through his barriers is met with hate and ridicule. The lad blames me for his Hollow powers and no amount of explanation on my part changes his mind. I'm afraid I've got little choice but to play the waiting game and hope that age and experience will perceive the truth a little more readily." It was an old and practised conversation. Kenji knew what Ino was for saying before the words where even out of her mouth. It didn't stop them hurting him any less though. Instead of turning his back he turned towards her and waited. "You could try harder!" She snapped. "Your son is lost! He drifts further and further away every day and still you do nothing but watch. He needs you!" It was time to change the course of this practised conversation. "What he needs, Ino, is not me, or you, or anyone else. Kentaro needs to find answers and he can't do that fumbling in the dark amongst our shadows. Like I just said: age and experience. Kentaro needs to grow, in more than just years." "You would abandon him! You're no better than your own father." That hurt more than any wound he'd suffered in his life to-date but he did not back away. He turned towards Ino and, miraculously, he managed to smile. "Sometimes a parent has to know when to step aside and let their child do their own thing." The implications of that conversation still made her uneasy. Kentaro going off to find answers on his own? In a world torn by war? She'd have none of it and she intended to let her son know. She found him where she expected him to be: down at the pier with his bare feet dipped into the calm Horiwari waters. "Kentaro, can we talk?" For a time all she got from him was silence. And then it happened. Darkness permeated his entire being and it was only in that moment that Ino realized her son had brought his Zanpakutō with him. "Envelop, Tenchikaimei." But the voice was not Kentaro's and before she could do anything he was gone. She didn't see where he went -- Tenchikaimei allowed for near-instant travel between shadows after all -- but she knew where he was going. Her fingers took on a blackened coloration as she began drawing symbols on her arms indicative of her personal communication Kidō. "Kusaka! Kentaro's ! I fear he's gone after Kenji." "... I'm on it." ---- Kenji lifted his head from his notebook and arched an eyebrow as Kentaro, dressed in nothing but a pair of trousers held up by an old leather belt, appeared in his doorway. "Kentaro? What are you still doing up? It's awfully late." Kentaro merely glared at him however. "Hello? Anybody home? Good grief, my son's taken up sleep walking. C'mon you, back to-" Kentaro's subsequent answer was a preemptive strike aimed right at his father's head! Kenji's instincts override any surprise he certainly felt. Light momentarily surrounded Kenji's hand as a machete-like blade took form, which he used to divert his son's Zanpakutō at the last second. With that accomplished Kenji retreated to the far side of the room. "I know we've been going through a rocky-patch lately, son, but what have I told you before about trying to skewer your old man!?" The implication that this had happened before was not lost on Kenji. Kenji contented himself to evasion for now but even that was getting difficult. The small confines of the room, coupled with the clutter strewn about the floor, worked to impede him. Kentaro's smaller size allowed him to bob-and-weave with great ease. Then there was the fact Kentaro was a remarkable swordsman in his own right who, thanks to his Zanpakutō, could instantly appear from any shadow and launch an attack! When he finally succeeded in cutting into the skin along Kenji's ribs the elder Shiba clansmen finally had enough. He released his spiritual energy as an expanding wave! The roof and walls of the room where blown to smithereens, Kentaro was sent skidding back, and Kenji was left to look down at the wreck of what he had been researching. "... Thank you. Because of that I just scrapped six weeks of Hollowfication research." "Always researching, father. But there'll be no more of that. Teki forbids it." Kentaro finally said. The moment the words left his mouth understanding donned on Kenji and his surprise at being forced to fight his own son was replaced by cold anger. What stood in-front of him was not truly his son. "... Teki? A name I've heard Averian bandy about when he's trying to be secretive." Kenji replied. "My hypothesis was right: Kentaro's Hollow powers stem from Averian and that connection allows for my son to be controlled." "... Your hypothesis!?" "Are you surprised I foresaw this possibility? Please, Averian. Give me some credit! I was taught by the original Visored and researched Hollowfication at length with them and Kei Yume. I'm also familiar with your ability to impart power. It wasn't a difficult conclusion to reach once I saw what you had done to Ino. Thankfully, however, the answer was equally as easy to reach." Kenji shimmered in-place before moving swiftly forward. Kentaro, even empowered as he was by Averian, was unable to react with sufficient speed to retaliate. Kenji impacted him in the chest with the palm of his hand and sent him skidding backwards. As he done so he opened himself to the spirits in nature -- a long practised skill of the ancient Yuengiri -- and asked them for assistance. In response they clung to Kentaro, intermingling with his own spirit briefly, and suppressed his Hollow powers. All the while Kentaro struggled until his own consciousness won out and he returned to his usual grumpy self. "... Father, I'm sorry..." He whispered before promptly falling unconscious. "Kenji!" Kusaka, dressed in little more than an evening kimono, appeared beside his longtime friend. He must have bolted at the extremity of his speed, stopping only to bring his Zanpakutō. "It's under control, but it was close. Could you take him to our training ground? I need to prepare a little before I can apply any sort of seal." ---- Kentaro was perfectly lucid once more. Kusaka stood vigil at the young man's side with his arms crossed against his chest. Ino, it seems, had more foresight than Kusaka did. She had brought him a pair of Kenji's old hakama. It was only when he felt the chill did he realize that she had also draped one of Kenji's haori over his shoulders. "It'll be over soon." She assured him. Strangely it was Kusaka squeezing his shoulder that settled him more. "The voice I've been hearing all week was Averian." He concluded in the sanctuary of his own thoughts. "He played me for a fool!" He wasn't sure what Kenji was doing. When he finally appeared once more he looked haggard; like he hadn't slept in weeks. Looking at him brought a memory to Kentaro from when Averian had him controlled. He remembered his father complaining about weeks of Hollowfication research being rendered void. A pang of regret assailed him. "Father, I'm-" "It's alright, son." Kenji maintained. "It wasn't you, nor was it your fault. If I'd paid more attention, maybe spent more time with you, I would've picked up on the warning signs. But I was just so preoccupied with the solution that I completely lost sight of you. I'm sorry." "It's fine... But what solution?" "A temporary one, I'm afraid." He began explaining. "And one that will only work should you consciously want it to. It's what I've spent the last few weeks working on. You see, I surmised that your Hollow powers stemmed from Averian, and not myself. Both Lisa and Shinrei stand as testament that Hollow powers are not passed along to one's children, after all. The seal I've developed -- which even your mother admits is a bloody Kidō marvel -- allows you access to small amounts of Averian's power without any chance of him overriding your control, but the more you draw the easier it becomes for him to take control. Hence my point about you needing to consciously want this seal to work." "What does it involve?" "A few hours of your time and mine mixed with my Wan'nesu and your mother's Kidō mastery. So get comfortable, 'cause we'll be here a while." So Kenji and Ino set to work whilst Kusaka talked quietly with Kentaro. When the duo finally ceased their ministrations an elaborate seal, appearing like arcane lettering centred around a three-tomoe tattoo on Kentaro's left shoulder, had been drawn across most of his back. "And that's that." Kenji said at last, exhausted. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it smaller." "It's fine." Kentaro said at last. "Thank you. If you don't mind, I'm going to call it a night. This entire... Well, I'm tired." As soon as he was out of ear-shot Ino shot a withering glare Kenji's way. "We'll have to watch him." "... No, we won't. Because I know our son and he won't be here come tomorrow." And, as usual, Kenji was right. A mere few hours later Kentaro stood on a hill overlooking Horiwari in its entirety. He'd long ago learned how to travel the realms, especially from Horiwari to the World of the Living, but this was the first time he had ever considered not returning home. He was about to take that fateful step when he was brusquely pulled back from the brink and punched square in the jaw! "The fuck you think you're doing!?" Riki Nagakura hauled Kentaro to his feet and held him firm in a white-knuckled grip. Kentaro did the math in his head: if he tried to fight back, unarmed as he was, then Riki would hand him his hide on a silver platter. The guy was as skilled in Hakuda as Kentaro was in Zanjutsu after all. "I thought it was obvious. But forget that! What the hell are you doing here!?" "Jesus, Kentaro, I knew you where thick. But now you're just taking the piss." Jinta Kanō stood a ways off with his his hands hidden in his trouser pockets. Beside him was Harumi Kazuki, who looked like she was doing the most daring thing she'd ever done in her life. Ashni, however, looked as disinterested as usual. "... Are you guys sure about this?" Kentaro asked. "I don't know when I'll be back." "We're sure." Riki answered. "I'm just surprised you're leaving without a dicky-bird to Akane! Let's hope for Harumi's sake that you don't get blue-balls." "Pig!" "Don't hit me, I bruise easily!" And with that the five friends set forth. Unbeknown to them however was the two men, Naibu Shizuka and Ashido Kanō, who followed them unseen. "Here we go." Naibu said. "Indeed." Ashido answered. End.